To be young again
by star sound
Summary: Mike never thought he would come back to this place. And he never thought he would be a kid again. rated T for language


A/N: Hello everyone! As you can see this is going to be my very first five nights at Freddy's fanfic. And for those who want to know where the next chapter of ash the Pichu is I'm delaying it until I finish watching the anime anyways on with the story. P.s this story takes place 2 months after night 5 in the first game.

Disclaimer: five nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon and so do the characters I only own this fic.

It had been two months sense Mike had been here. A new owner had bought the pizzeria and wanted to keep it the same. The building had been cleaned out, bleached, and the animatronics were given a bath and fixed. Foxy's jaw had been reattached and his suit was fixed also. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had been given new songs everything was going well. So why did Mike have to come back to this nightmare?

Even though the animatronics were fixed they still killed night watchmen after hours. Because Mr. Schmidt had survived the five nights he was capable of taking on the job. It was simple he was going to watch them during the night like last time only he would be paid $120 an hour and have his health care paid for him. He doesn't know why he took the job. Sure he needed the money but to take the same job that almost killed him again was insane. Then again was he even sane to begin with?

"Why did I ever say yes to this job I know I said I never wanted to come back to this place ever again so why did I come back? Have I really gone insane?" Mike thought as he watched the camera in pirate cove to see Foxy wasn't there. "Shit!" Mike cursed as he slammed his hand on the left door button closing it before Foxy could get in. Mike let out a sigh of relief and picked up the monitor and checked the stage to find everyone there. "This job isn't worth risking my life but here I am in this office yet again. Mike had said to himself. Mike had looked at himself in the monitor. He had dirt brown hair, blue eyes, and looked to be about 19 years old and had no facial hair. Some could say he was perfect for any girl but Mike wasn't into dating. "Too complicated" was his only answer when anyone asked why. "Maybe they wouldn't try to kill me if where a kid" Mike said jokingly to himself. Mike stared at the cupcake on his desk. The man who hired him had given it to him as a gift for taking the job and had told him to eat it at 2:15. It was only 2 :00 but Mike decided to eat it anyway. He was hungry and it was the only thing he had to eat. "Well here goes nothing" Mike said as he took a bite out of the cupcake. "Huh something doesn't feel right." Mike didn't have enough time to think about it because he had fall out of the chair.

"Hay Freddy that exoskeleton just dropped i think he's running out of power! Let's hurry and put him in a suit before he wakes up." Bonnie and said excitedly running back to the stage. "Really? That's great news! Let's go maybe there's a suit in the back. Chica check if there is a suit in the back room while Bonnie and I go grab the endo. Freddy said as him and Bonnie got off stage and walked towards the office. Little did they know they were in for a surprise.

Mike didn't know what was going on. He felt miserable, he was sweating bullets, and he was getting smaller? He paid no attention to that at the moment because he heard the power go out. "Crap I'm a dead man. I can't even move to try to make a run for it." Mike said not even noticing his voice sounded younger. All he noticed was that Freddy was playing his song of death then everything went black.

Now Freddy and Bonnie might be animatronics but they would have to be dumb not to notice a small child wrapped up in large clothing on the floor . "How did a child get here? Doesn't he know it's after dark and that he shouldn't be in here?" Freddy questioned himself. "He looks like he's unconscious we should get him to the dining room. Chica might know what to do." Bonnie said picking up the kid carried him to the dining hall being sure not to drop him.

Mike felt afraid. He was in the basement with 5 of his friends and all six of them were tied up. Mike found himself crying. a guy dressed like Freddy told him and his friends he had a surprise for them. Mike's parents said it was ok and he and his friends fallowed the man. Now they were tied up in a in the basement room and were about to die. "I want to go home!" a girl with green eyes and black hair said screaming her voice horse. "Sara calm down. If he hears you he'll come back!" a blond haired boy said. "Yah James is right that man might come back and god knows what he'll do if he tries to "shut us up"." A boy with red hair said. "Mike if you don't stop crying he'll kill you first." The boy known as James said trying to calm down his hysteric friend. "I can't blame him we're going to die and there's no way for us to escape." A girl with hair that can only be considered a dark blue said. "Isn't that right Max?" she said looking at the red head. "Why don't you shut up Emilia! You're scaring Jake!" he said pointing his head towards a boy who looked to be a younger version of him. "Max it's alright. Just please calm down." Jake said trying to calm down his older brother.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN! IT'S BECAUSE OF MIKE WE ARE IN THIS MESS!" Max said obviously pissed off at Mike for something he didn't do. "Don't you blame him! Last time I checked you where the one who told him to ask his parents if it was OK!" Emilia said wanting to punch Max square in the jaw. Not many people know this but Mike is like a little brother to her and he sees her as his big sis. So you could imagine how angry Emilia is at Max right now despite the situation there in. "Hey you kids better shut it or I'll shut you up myself!" the voice of what sounded like a man came from the door as he shut it so no one could see or hear what was about to happen. Everyone went quiet out of fear for their lives.

"Now who should I start with first?" the man said in a sadistic voice that held evil intent in it. 'how about you!?" he said picking up Mike and taking out a knife ready to slit his throat only to be stop by Emilia's yelling. Don't you dare hurt him!" Emilia yelled at the man in raged at him. "Fine… Then I'll just kill you first." The man said dropping Mike and walking casually over to where Emilia was tied up and the picked her up just as he did to Mike. "Now where were we. Oh know I remember." He said pressing the knife to Emilia's throat. "No please don't do it!" Mike said only to have his words die off in the wind as blood sprayed from Emilia's throat and her going limp. "Emilia!" all 5 of them said as her body slumped to the ground. It was clear to them that she had died.

Mike didn't know what happened after that. He had spaced out after seeing his sister figure die in front of him and in cold blood none the less. It was only when he heard the sound of Max's yelling that brought him out of his stupor. "Mike run!" He heard Max tell him to do. He then realized the he had been untied and him and Max where the only ones alive." hurry I can't hold him back for long! Go get help!" Mike didn't hesitate to run upstairs for the door to get away from the man. But before he could step out the man had grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun!" The men said kicking the lifeless body of Max aside as he dragged Mike back down the stairs. "this can't be

[WARNING GORE]

Happening right? This is all a bad dream right?" was all mike could say as he looked at his friends or what use to be his friends bodies. James's forehead was sliced open and there was a stab wounded next to his heart, Sara had her eyes gouged out and her jaw cut in half, Emilia had a slit throat but her fingers were cut off and so was her scalp, Jake had his skull caved in and a broken nose, his arms were bent at odd angles and you could see his bones, Max had the least amount of damage he looked like he was just beaten to death.

[END GORE SCENE]

"This is not a bad dream. This was hell. And I was next to die." Mike had closed his eyes and awaited his faith until. "Hold it right there criminal scum!" the voice of a officer said coming from the door pointing a gun at the man. The man had dropped his knife and held Mike closer to him using him as a meat shield. " Go ahead shoot I dear you or are you afraid to shoot the kid." The man said hoping that his plan worked. But karma decided that he needed to be punished for what he had done. "Gaaah!" the man said as he dropped Mike and grabbed onto his jewels where Mike had kicked him in an attempt to break free. Mike then ran over to the officer and hid behind him to avoid the man's grasp. "John Fredwards for the murder of five children I hear by place you under arrest!" the officer said as he handcuffed the man and drove him off to the police. "Mike! Are you ok my baby!" the voice of Mike's mother came running over to him and picked him you into a protective hug. "Mom m..My friends." His mom cut him off with an "I know." "Let's go tell their parents the bad news." She said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

11 years have passed sense that tragic day had passed. The police still could not find the bodies (A/N: I might not have added this in but Mike had blacked out before the police came in and the man hid the bodies. Just wanted to let you know.) Mike was sent to therapy after the event and was doing better. He would visit the pizzeria every once in a while hoping one day their bodies would be found.

"Is t poor Lad alright? He's been trashing around in his sleep for 28 minutes now." Foxy said looking down at the kid. At that moment the kid lifted his head up. Only for him to revile his blue eyes. "Where am ?" Mike had said only to say "oh crap."


End file.
